


Maybe the Sun's the Answer

by ayencouture



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Chan is his sexy secretary, Choking, Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Jeongin is a sexy artist, Jeongin punishes chan, M/M, Manhandling, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, a little bit of fluff too, chanin, degrading, jeongchan, safe sex, sub bang chan, top/bottom, tying up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayencouture/pseuds/ayencouture
Summary: Chan majorly fucks up work-wise, putting Jeongin's art gallery opening at risk.- So of course Jeongin has to punish him.And maybe he finds the solution to his problem in the process...Prompt #0025 for Agibbangfest
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	Maybe the Sun's the Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> { prompt #0025 }
> 
> Dear prompter, I hope this fic is okay! I kind of went soft for ChanIn though :'D
> 
> It's my first fic, so all constructive criticism is welcome! Please let me know if there are any missing tags as well! 
> 
> god, this is so much smut lmao (skip to the ***** if you only want to read the smut!)

Only one week left. Only a week until the grand opening of Jeongin's art gallery: _Les Saisons._ He'd worked so hard for this, spent hours sitting in front of his canvases, making sure every stroke of his brush captured his feelings. He'd been spending countless sleepless nights pacing in front of his art, making sure each piece was cohesive, spent days making sure his story was perfectly told, and now it could all be _fucking ruined._ Just because of his incompetent secretary.

Jeongin was sitting in his art studio when Chan came rushing in. He was sitting on his stool, in front of his canvas, splashes of paint over his hands, arms and chest, a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. He was lost in the colours of the painting, slowly brushing a dark green stroke with his thumb, skilfully curving his finger to get the desired effect. He lifted his cigarette to his lips, taking a long drag as he took a step back, analysing the painting from farther away, trying to see where the specks of light would look best as they fell on the painting.

As his eyes gleamed over the painting, he got knocked out of his trance of colours and strokes of paint as a loud as hasty knocking came from the door.

The muffled voice of his secretary came from the other side.

"Uhh,… Sir? Jeongin sir?? Uhmm, it's Chan, I very urgently need to discuss something." Chan's panicked voice exclaimed.

Wiping his hands off the dirty towel on his shoulder, Jeongin looked up from the canvas, letting Chan enter. The secretary hastily strode inside, his eyes filled with a glint of fear. He stopped dead in his tracks as he found Jeongin over the washbasin, scrubbing his hands and arms as the huge window illuminated his skin, making it seem as if it were gold.

Chan stuttered a bit, eyes fixated on Jeongin's bare chest.

"Chan?" Jeongin asks "... you needed to speak with me about _Les Saisons?"_

Clutching his tablet in his hand, Chan looked up, met with his boss' quirked eyebrow. He had really fucked up. Sincerely, definitely, _royally fucked up._ Scratching his temple with the back end of his pen, Chan cleared his throat.

"I- uh... Uhm" he stuttered, "I might have accidentally given some wrong information to the museum" Chan barely managed to whisper out.

Jeongin stepped closer, a wave of anxiety going through him. "And what _exactly_ was said wrong information, Chris?"

A long pause went by before the blonde man dared even take a breath to explain himself. "S-sir. I might have accidentally told the art director you'll be submitting 11 pieces instead of 10." he stammered out. Chan's face looked pale, his eyes darting from the artist’s face to the canvases behind him.

Jeongin stood there almost expressionless, a hundred thoughts going through his head. Why couldn't they just tell the gallery a mistake was made, he thought to himself.

Surely it could be fixed, right?

"It can't be fixed." Chan said, finally locking eyes with his boss.

"I'm so sorry sir. I tried telling them it was an error on my part, but they said that due to the repartition with other artists' works, they cannot reform the space to only accommodate 10 pieces. I'm incredibly sorry."

Jeongin let out a deep breath. Dropping the towel he was drying his hands with on the floor, he turned around to face the large window. Running his hands through his dark locks, he closed his eyes, trying very hard to think about his possibilities.

The 10 pieces he had painted were done over the course of 10 months; each piece capturing a certain season nature provided him with. He had spent weeks making sure every single colour moulded with the next: making sure to capture the details that each scenery provided him. He had meticulously planned his scenes; making sure he'd have a perfect story to tell; ten pieces that would showcase the presence of emotions in the seasons, emotions throughout nature.

Now here he was, forced to pull another painting out of his ass- somehow with only one week left. He racked his brain with all kinds of ideas, but every single one seemed to ruin the cohesivity of his 10 original paintings.

Placing his hands on the windowsill, Jeongin leaned his head down between his shoulders, the tension in his neck intensifying, eliciting a small groan out of him as he immediately threw his head back due to the pain.

His mind was going a thousand miles per hour, a certain rage settling in the pit of his stomach. He was fucked. He was so _majorly fucked._ And all due to his secretary, who was still stupidly standing behind him.

"Sir-, Jeongin- I... I- am sorry. If there is any way I could hel-" Chan stammered, getting interrupted by Jeongin who quickly paced towards him. Jeongin grabbed the elder by the collar of his black button-up, his eyes darkening as he pushed the secretary against the wall.

"Help? _Help?_..... You want to _help_ me?" Jeongin seethed, his hot breath hitting Chris’ cheek, "and how would you, a _secretary_ be able to help me? Do you want to paint a piece for me? _Surely your secretary abilities would be able to make an artwork within a week. Wouldn't they?"_

"N-no." Chan murmurs as he turns his head towards his boss.

"That's what I thought." Jeongin said softly as he tightened his grip on his secretary's collar.

In the midst of the argument, if you could even call it that, Chan's cologne enveloped Jeongin's senses, a musky, almost wood-like scent coming from his secretary. Jeongin faltered as he looked into Chris' eyes that were almost brimming with tears. The elder's eyes shot down, his eyelashes getting slightly wet with tears.

Jeongin could feel Chan's heart thump loudly just beneath his arm as his warm shaky breath hit his face. Only then did Jeongin realize just how close his secretary and him were. The taller's breath hitched as he felt Chan's warmth against his torso, it was nice, comforting, almost. Jeongin quickly became hyperaware of their situation as he tensed against Chan's body.

_Why did he feel like this?_ Jeongin was supposed to be angry. He was supposed to be _fucking pissed_. But rather, he felt sorry seeing the tears falling down Chris' soft cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and tell him everything would be alright. Chan had never made such a mistake, he had always been extremely meticulous, making sure each and every detail was taken care of.

Jeongin felt weird, he could not describe the feeling in his chest any better than just 'weird'. Jeongin sighed, brushing it off as an effect of the anxiety and anger going through him. _Yeah, that was probably it. Probably._

Jeongin loosened his grip on Chris' collar when he felt the elder's shaky breath on his cheek. The blond-haired man was looking right at him, eyes now red at the corners.

"I'm so sorry." he sniffled as Jeongin took a step back.

“You should leave now Chan" Jeongin said, with a sharp tone, wincing at his own words that came out sharper than he intended.

“S-sir?” Chan said while looking up at his boss’ distraught face. He felt horrible, he sincerely did not understand how he'd made such a stupid mistake in the first place. He had worked for Jeongin for two years now, he had spent countless nights inside the studio, over the past few months he had seen how much of his heart his boss put into his artworks.

With a heavy heart, Chan silently left the studio. Jeongin was left alone in the sunlit room, his thoughts blank and a weird feeling of regret in his stomach.

Shaking off the unsettling feeling, Jeongin headed to his desk and immediately started making sketches, brainstorming to perhaps still be able to salvage his beloved project.

He ripped out new pieces of parchment, sketching for a few seconds before the sound of crumpling paper echoed throughout the studio again and again. He worked for hours, staining his hands with charcoal, trying desperately to find a solution to his problem.

Somehow, Jeongin couldn't seem to focus properly, the tearful eyes of his secretary flashing in front of his dreary eyes. He felt so bad that he had lost his temper like that. _But didn't he have the right to be mad_? Jeongin thought to himself. It was his project after all, and he was sure Chan knew how much of his heart lay in it.

Hours passed by, the sun settling through the grand window, the yellow glow of the sun slowly hitting orange, and then darkness enveloping the open room.

Jeongin was lost looking at his own reflection in the now black mirror of the window when he heard the gentle creak of his studio door open. Surprised, he turned on his heel, unsure of who except him would be at the studio at such a late hour.

_Perhaps a janitor?_ he thought.

Jeongin cocked his eyebrow when his eyes met his secretary’s. Chan was holding a folder in one hand, in his other, a familiar carton box from his favourite pizza place. The elder’s expression was apologetic as he looked at Jeongin and made his way inside.

“Why didn't you go home as I asked you to?” Jeongin asked as he ran his hands through his dark hair. He was leaning against the windowsill, massaging out the sores in his shoulders from being hunched over his desk for so long.

Slightly fidgeting with his feet, Chan placed the items on the taller’s desk.

“I wanted to help the best I could” Chan said, “I brought some food, you must be hungry, you've been here all day, Sir."

Chan turned on his feet and was about to reach the door when Jeongin suddenly interrupted;

“Have you eaten yet, Chris? You can stay if you'd like." the elder turned around just as he reached the door. Jeongin mentally winced at his sudden offer.

"Uh, no sir. I have some leftovers in the fridge, I'll eat them outside." Chan muttered, "I doubt you want to see me right now anyway." as he stepped out of the door, footsteps echoing through the hallway.

A wave of relief washed through Jeongin. He did not understand what had compelled him to ask that. Cradling his face in his palms, he sighed as he grabbed for the pizza box laying on his desk. This stress had affected him way more than he thought.

Jeongin didn't actually feel how hungry he was until he opened the carton box, the fragrance of the warm pizza hitting his nostrils and audibly making his stomach grumble. Sitting down on his chair, he grabbed a piece, shoving it in his mouth and moaning as the taste hit his tongue.

Frowning slightly, he picked up the folder Chan had left right next to the box. It was a shade of pastel blue, a bright pink post-it on plastered in the middle of it.

**_I'm sorry for messing up. I've compiled your artworks and the inspirations behind them in this folder. At least those that you had told me about. Hopefully, this may help you further._ **

Opening the folder, Jeongin flipped through the pages, eyes glossing over pages of collages of his art pieces and sceneries and colour sequences they followed.

He unconsciously smiled to himself as he saw the small details that influenced his art. The picture of an iced americano near his third piece, him having used the spilled coffee as a shade for the leaves in his autumn in New York piece. Or the arctic fox he had drawn in his summer painting, just next to the sun.

Jeongin was surprised that Chan sill remembered these little snippets of information they had discussed over lunches, or when he'd caught Chan standing alone in the studio, admiring the unfinished work on the easel.

He had honestly spoken with the elder about the inspiration behind his art, it was special, he hadn't let many people know of these musings. Jeongin sighed as the sorrowful eyes of his secretary flashed in front of his eyes again, a pang of guilt hitting his chest. He should not have yelled at him like that.

Finishing off his pizza, Jeongin took a swig of his beer before he stood, up and walked to his window. Grabbing some tape, he began hanging up the pieces of paper all over the large glass panes. He was hoping that maybe he might be able to see some connection- something that would fit perfectly in his puzzle. Slowly but surely, the connections between the paintings became apparent, the colour combinations melting together as they were stuck next to each other on the window.

After the last piece of paper was up, Jeongin sat back on his chair, leaning back as he observed the collage in front of him. Granted, Chan hadn't done a bad job.

"Fuck." Jeongin sighed after staring at the collage for fifty minutes. This wasn't working.

Stalking up to the cabinets in the corner of his studio, he knelt and grabbed the trusty bottle of scotch he'd kept there, probably for situations just like these.

Cracking the cap open, Jeongin brought the scotch to his lips, a comfortable warmth settling down his throat. The sweet, musky flavour and burn of the alcohol put his nerves to ease almost immediately. He slowly walked back to his chair and settled down, taking another swig from the bottle as his eyes raked the collage on the window yet again. 

\---

"Sir? Jeongin?" someone said as he felt a hand on his shoulder slightly shaking him awake.

"Sir? Are you awake?" Chan said again as Jeongin woke up.

"Wha- how long was I out?" Jeongin asked, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"I'm not sure. It's 5 AM now though. I think you should head home" Chan said as he glanced to the half-empty bottle of scotch near Jeongin's pencil "... and I'll drive you, Sir."

Jeongin still felt the slight buzz of the alcohol coursing through his veins as he put on his jacket and groggily fidgeted around for his purse and keys. Packing up a few of his art supplies, Jeongin swung the black bag over his shoulder, just as a precaution if inspiration would strike him in the middle of his sleep... or something like that.

He made his way to the entrance where Chan was already waiting in his car. Stumbling a bit, Jeongin put his stuff in the back, stepped in and slumped against the car seat heaving a long sigh. The sun was starting to rise, and Jeongin felt as if his eyes are going to burn off because of the glare.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much, Jeongin." Chan sighed, letting go of the formalities of their professional workspace, Chan taking on his role as the older of the two.

Opening one eye, Jeongin frowned at the blonde. "Maybe if you hadn't fucked up my entire project I wouldn't be in this state" he said with an edge to his voice.

Chris’ grip on the steering wheel tightened as he stayed silent. The twenty-minute car ride was tense, to say the least.

Only the occasional passing of cars and the low hum of the wheels on the road could be heard.

Slowly the sun rose over the tall buildings, shining specks of orange and yellow hitting the giant glass edges of the skyscrapers as they neared Jeongin's apartment.

"You can just drop me at the front", the younger said already unbuckling his belt.

"I’ll drop you upstairs, you can't even walk properly" Chan mumbled as he turned towards the building parking lot.

"I'm not that fucking drunk" Jeongin spat back.

_What the hell was up with Chan_ , Jeongin thought to himself. Why was he being such a prick when it was him who caused this entire mess.

Maybe Chan felt guilty and wanted to take care of him? Jeongin sighed as he rubbed his hands through his hair.

Why the hell was he thinking so much about his secretary?

Jeongin was snapped out of his thoughts as the echo of Chan slamming his car door shut rang through his ears. The underground parking was dark and cold, save for the little flickering of the fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

As Jeongin got out of the car, Chan was already making his way over to the elevator leading up to the apartment complex. He was already carrying the younger’s bag over his shoulder as he pressed the 'call lift’ button.

"Why are you so pissed?" Jeongin mockingly asked as he waited next to the elder for the lift to arrive. Chan ignored him, heaving another disappointed sigh.

_What the fuck?_ Jeongin thought to himself as frustration started to spark in his gut. The effect of the alcohol was still faintly present, and Jeongin balled his fists holding himself from saying something he would regret.

"I asked you a question, Chan- why are you ignoring me?" Jeongin demanded as the little ping of the elevator sounded throughout the empty parking lot, signaling the lift's arrival.

Chan stepped inside wordlessly, turning around, looking straight at Jeongin, waiting for him to get on too. Sighing, the taller stepped in as well and pressed the button to his floor.

"You can't just drink your problems away, Jeongin" Chan said after a moment of silence.

"I'm not drinking my problems away" Jeongin answered monotonously. He didn't have the energy for this right now.

"You sure as hell are avoiding them." Chan commented.

"Well, _Chris_ , what the hell else do you expect me to do then? Jeongin sneered as he turned towards the elder next to him. "I was fucking stressed because of a mistake _you_ made. Don't start blaming me for shit."

Chan sighed. "I'm not blaming you, Jeongin-"

"-then why the fuck are you being such an asshole?!" Jeongin practically yelled in the lift as he stepped towards C, cornering him.

"I just care about you, I'm sorry Sir." Chan said as he looked up to the taller man.

************

“Well clearly not enough, Chan,” he whispered, “you wouldn’t have made this mistake if you actually cared.

His words were harsh, Jeongin admitted to himself, but he was right.

“Fuck you.” Chan said looking straight into his dark eyes.

There it was again, Jeongin thinks to himself. That shine in Chan’s eyes. He couldn’t figure out if it was his tears or just the way light reflected in them, but _God_ did they make his breath hitch. He was looking up at the black-haired man so intensely, they were so close that the heat that their bodies radiated was mingling together.

Avoiding Jeongin’s eyes, Chan let out a shaky breath.

“Wha- what are you doing?” he stammered out.

Honestly, Jeongin didn’t know if it was the slight buzz of the alcohol or how close his secretary and him were, but he couldn’t help but lean in until just a sliver of a hair was left between their lips.

“Fuck you too” Jeongin whispered right before he leaned in and crashed their lips together.

Chan let out a small gasp, surprised at the suddenness, but immediately pushed back against Jeongin's lips with a strong urgency.

Chan's lips felt like clouds, where they touched was like electric sparks of lightning as their lips moved in harmony.

The kiss was soft and slow, elliciting a deep sense of need in the elder. Chan grasped at Jeongin's collar in an attempt to meld their bodies even closer together, pulling at the younger's jacket and deepening their kiss.

Jeongin groaned, his senses overwhelmed with the sweet taste of his secretary, it was a beautiful mixture between apples and fresh mint on his tongue. Grabbing Chan's wrists that were against his chest, Jeongin pushed the blonde-haired man against the wall of the elevator, harshly holding his wrists on either side of his head.

A small whimper left Chan's lips at the action, giving Jeongin's tongue just enough access to lick the underside of his secretary's upper lip, making him gasp. Expertly, Jeongin lightly nipped at the elder's bottom lip, pushing him impossibly further into the elevator wall as he slipped his tongue into Chan’s mouth.

He moaned into their kiss, pushing his head off the wall to meld deeper into Jeongin, leaving the younger breathless.

Pulling Chris' hands above his head, Jeongin slipped the elder's wrists under his right hand, Chan easily letting the taller take control, already panting into their kiss, becoming wetter and fuller of need by the second.

Bringing his left hand up to Chan's chin, he softly pushed his head to the side, leaving a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He trailed his lips over Chan's soft skin, leaving a wet path on his cheek as he nipped slightly at the elder's ear.

Chris shuddered at the cool air of the atmosphere hitting the burning trail of Jeongin's lips, whining as his boss left a hot, wet kiss just on the nape of his neck.

"Fuck," Jeongin whispered out against Chan's ear, "I want to ruin you."

The words went straight to Chris' abdomen, a warm feeling erupting and traveling through his veins. Jeongin could feel Chan's heartbeat increase in pace where his lips were slightly sucking at the elder’s pulse.

"Please" Chris choked out.

J chuckled against the elder, amused at how bothered the blond had gotten just by his lips. _What would happen if I properly took him? ,_ He thought to himself, still leaving burning kisses all over his secretary's neck.

"Please what, Channie?" the younger mused against the his soft skin.

"God, please- fuck. Please just-" Chris was interrupted by the sharp noise of the elevator bell notifying them they had reached Jeongin's appartment floor.

As Jeongin pulled back, Chan desperately lifted himself off the wall attempting to keep the taller close.

Loosening his grip on his secretary's wrists, Jeongin wrapped his long fingers around the elder's right hand, hastily pulling them out of the elevator towards his door.

In a flash, he had already unlocked his door and dragged them inside as he pushed his secretary's back against it with a loud thud. His hands were tightly gripping Chan's waist, thumbs digging into the elder's hipbones. He pushed their lips back together, immediately sucking and nibbling at the blonde's bottom lip.

"Please _what_ , princess?" Jeongin said against the blonde's lips, moving his left hand to the underside of his thigh.

Chan was already desperate, the burning lips of his boss on his skin and firm hands roaming over his body leaving shots of pleasure coursing right to his groin.

"Please, Jeongin- please take me." Chan barely managed to choke out.

"What makes you think you fucking deserve it?" Jeongin replied with a condescending tone.

His hands moved lower on the elder's body, tightly squeezing the other's ass as a way to accentuate his statement.

The younger pushed his lips back onto Chris', moving them against each other, their tongues battling back and forth like wrestlers, each trying to pin the other.

"Fuck, Jeongin- please" the elder practically whined out against the dark-haired man's lips "I don't deserve it but please, please-" Chan looked up to his boss, meeting his burning eyes through hooded eyelids.

"Please ruin me."

Jeongin's lips were back on his in an instant, hot, warm and _so fucking delicious._ The kiss wasn't beautiful- far from it, it was a kiss that burned with pure passion, pure need for the other. Their tounges exploring each other's moist mouths, sharing one breath, every small touch setting their bodies ablaze against each other.

Chan moved his hands to run through Jeongin's hair, his pale fingers running through the delicate dark locks.

"Jump" Jeongin murmured against Chan's lips, lowering his hands to rest on the back of the elder’s thighs, just under the flesh of his ass. He rested his hands on the younger’s broad shoulders, stabilizing himself.

Chan immediately complied, mewling at how effortlessly the younger lifted him up against the wall. His lower back hit the doorknob, making him wince and throw his head back as the small pain shot through his body. Jeongin took this opportunity to latch back onto Chan's neck, pushing the elder harder against the wall.

He could feel the elder's bulge against his stomach as he bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on the blonde's neck.

" _Ahh,_ Jeong-" the elder gasped, rutting his hips against the elder, desperately looking for some kind of friction.

"Maybe I should just leave you here," Jeongin said as he shifted his hips to apply more pressure on Chan's groin, "all hot and hard for me, ...", rutting against Chan to emphasize his words.

"... maybe that'll be a good punishment for you."

Chan whimpered, pulling Jeongin closer, tightening his grip onto the younger's hair.

"N-no- please, please, _please_ fuck me, punish me, do whatever you want, _please"_ Chan desperately whined against Jeongin's lips.

"If you're begging so much for it princess,- " Jeongin said as he pulled the blonde off the door "… -who am I to deny you?"

Chan tightened his legs around the younger's slender waist and wrapped his arms around Jeongin's neck crashing their lips together as they pushed against each other again.

_The elder was so fragile in his arms,_ Jeongin thought to himself, _so perfect to ruin._

Guiding them to his bedroom, Jeongin dropped the elder onto the fluffy comforter, elliciting a small gasp from him. Chan looked up at him again, with those same doe eyes he had given him for the entire day, the same doe eyes that had been shooting through his mind, preventing him from concentrating on his work.

Crawling back over Chan, Jeongin rested his arms on either side of the elder's head as he placed a kiss against the elder's lips. It was soft, different from their previous kisses. It was delicate, the unconscious action startling Jeongin himself.

"Are you sure, princess?" Jeongin said seriously.

"Yes, I promise" Chan smiled softly at him.

That's all Jeongin needed to hear before crashing their lips together in a bruising fervour. Chan clawed at Jeongin's shirt, silently begging for him to take it off.

The younger chuckled, "I'm not letting you off that quickly, princess."

The small whimper that left Chan's lips was enough to give the younger a fresh passion to see the elder tremble underneath him. He wanted to see Chan's glossy eyes, bruised lips, marks all over his body. He wanted to hear the blond scream out his name in ecstasy.

Jeongin slowly moved down the elder's chest, leaving slow, sloppy kisses all over the elder’s shirt until he reached the hem of it, the shirt just slightly ridden up to expose a sliver of Chan's toned abdomen.

Taking a piece of flesh between his teeth, Jeongin bit down just hard enough to leave a mark, making Chan buck his hips.

Jeongin trailed his hands over the elder's sides, squeezing slightly as he ran his cold hands from the elder's shoulders down to his hipbones. Pushing the fabric of the black shirt up with his nose, Jeongin slipped his hands underneath the shirt, feeling the gorgeous, velvet-like skin under his fingertips.

Almost painfully slowly, Jeongin pushed the fabric up the elder's chest, palms rough against the elder's defined muscles. Chan arched his back, helping Jeongin until the fabric was off.

Chan was so pliant underneath his touch, shuddering and whimpering as the taller's fingertips brushed over the hardened buds on his chest. Jeongin revelled at every twitch Chan involuntarily let out, just at a light brush over his sensitive nipples.

Bringing his lips back to Chan's pecs, Jeongin nipped slightly along the elder's sensitive skin as his hands desperately tugged against his hair. He pressed his tongue flat against the elder's nipple feeling him shudder with pleasure underneath him.

He was enjoying having his beautiful secretary beneath him. Every taste of his skin was immaculate, every sound the elder made like a melody that reached his ears.

Chan was getting needier by the second, the elder practically whining towards the ceiling as J's lips travelled south over the crevices of the elder's skin.

"So fucking gorgeous for me, Channie" the taller spoke out, needily.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband of the elder's pants, Jeongin tugged sharply, the pressure on the elder's hard cock making him moan embarrassingly loud. Chan didn't even realize when the younger had undone his zipper, the feeling of his soft lips too much for him to handle already.

Jeongin stood back up, slowly pulling off the dress pants leg by leg as he firmly grasped onto the elder's calf. He guided the fabric loosely over the blonde's skin, leaving a burning trail over his leg.

Jeongin's eyes looked hungrily at the man laying so pliantly underneath him. His breath was heavy, the hard figure in his boxers already very visible, a small darker spot just at the tip.

The younger chuckled as he looked at Chan's breathlessness.

"Hmm, princess," he said, as he leaned back over the elder's body, leaving a hot, open-mouthed kiss against his collarbone, "-so wet already for me, I've barely done anything" as the younger let his left-hand glide down towards Chris' crotch, painfully cupping the elder's dick through the thin fabric.

Jeongin could feel the elder's entire body shudder as he roughly palmed over his bulge.

" _Ahh,_ Jeongin, please!" he pleaded as the younger could feel the wetness increase under his fingertips. He was fairly sure he could make the blonde cum in seconds if he kept going on like this.

Granting a little bit of mercy on the elder, Jeongin stopped his motions, lifting his lean body off of Chris'.

Settling back on his ankles Jeongin swiftly removed his shirt and caught the elder staring hungrily at him. Chan wasted no time in roaming his cold fingers over the younger's torso.

Jeongin hissed at the contact, quickly grasping Chan's wrists, as the elder helplessly tried to move his hands. They both knew he could easily overpower the taller, but he didn't, letting Jeongin push his forearms back until they were next to the blonde's head.

Jeongin kept him pinned down like this as he once again brought his lips to Chan's. Their teeth clashed, spit running down the elder's cheek as they hungrily made out with each other.

Jeongin rested his chest atop the elder's, their already sweaty skin gliding over each other's as the taller rutted his clothed crotch over Chan's sensitive dick; teasing him into breathless moans and high-pitched whimpers.

The hard fabric of Jeongin's jeans felt almost painful as the younger skillfully maneuvered his hips against the blonde underneath him.

Letting go of Chan's right wrist, Jeongin hooked his hand under the elder's knee, harshly pulling him towards himself, hard enough to make Chris bounce up from the mattress, straight against the taller's groin.

Chan's mouth shaped into a silent 'O' at the suddenness of his boss's actions and the strength at which their bodies melded together. He gasped into Jeongin's mouth, looping his arm over the elder's as he dragged his nails over the skin of the taller's broad shoulders.

"Fuck, you make me feel so good" Chan gasped at the relentless contact of Jeongin's clothed crotch on his.

Suddenly, Jeongin's fingers hook over the waistband of the elder’s underwear, raking his teeth down the elder's chest in sharp bites as he removed the only piece of fabric left off Chan's body. Within seconds, Jeongin came back, nipping at the blonde's hipbones, trailing his wet muscle over Chan's v-line.

Jeongin placed his palms against the pale skin of Chan's thighs, roughly pushing them apart as he nipped just around the heat between Chris' legs. He placed wet kisses over the elder's abdomen, purposefully avoiding his hard member laying over his belly.

Chan whimpered at the teasing touches made by his boss, getting inexplicably needy by the second.

Jeongin hovered his mouth over Chris' dick, blowing cool breaths on the throbbing underside, internally pleased at how responsive the elder was without even a touch. He could see the blonde’s member twitch against his abs.

He could feel the elder's thighs shake underneath his palms, his gasps echoing throughout the otherwise silent bedroom as Jeongin continued with his torture.

Abruptly, Jeongin lifted himself off the bed, standing next to it, watching the figure of his secretary underneath him. A blush arose over Chris' chest and neck, reaching his ears and cheeks as he stared right into Jeongin's hungry eyes. His firm chest rose and fell as his body buzzed with anticipation, impossibly needy after having Jeongin's mouth so close to his heat.

"What are you waiting for?" Jeongin asked with a smirk as he slowly unbuckled his belt, muscles flexing gorgeously under the soft light coming from outside. He pulled the strap slowly around his slender waist, waiting for Chan to snap out of his haze.

Jeongin wrapped the thin leather around his fingers, waiting patiently as the elder scurried to his knees, resting back on his ankles in front of the taller. Looking up with doe eyes, Chan obediently laid his hands on his thighs.

_Good boy,_ Jeongin thought to himself as the elder effortlessly followed his orders, translating it into words. Chan keened as the younger ran a calloused thumb over his cheekbone.

He threaded his long fingers to the back of the blonde's head, raking through his styled locks with ease. He tugged Chan's face up, making his eyebrows furrow as he lifted himself off the bed by a bit. Jeongin could feel his hot breath against his sternum, the sensation going straight to his own core.

"Go ahead, baby." Jeongin spoke firmly, pushing Chris' head down as the elder pliantly grasped at the taller's waistband. He made quick work of the button and zipper, tugging the tight jeans and boxers down in one swift motion.

Jeongin didn't even have time to gasp at the cold air of the room hitting his hardness before the blonde's wet mouth enveloped his tip. The warmth spread throughout his body like wildfire, making him groan lowly.

Chan moaned around his dick, as the sound of pleasure hit his ears sending small vibrations over Jeongin's cock, making the taller tighten his grip on Chan's hair.

It was a relentless cycle, Jeongin tightening his hands in the blonde's hair, making him moan and take him deeper, making Jeongin roll his hips in return, basking in the pleasure of Chris' warm mouth, making the blonde moan even deeper.

He licked small circles around the pink head, occasionally pressing the tip of his tongue into the taller's slit, elliciting the most beautiful, reverberating groans from Jeongin's chest. He let the younger push down on his head, wrapping his thick, wet lips around his cock and flattening his tongue against the underside as he let the taller guide his mouth over his dick. Chan could almost feel the veins and ridges of his boss' cock as he bobbed his head slowly over his length.

"Fucking slut," Jeongin hissed out, "look at you, taking cock so well", as Chan lifted his head, grabbing the younger's dick in between his hands as he left small kisses down his length. He whimpered at the harsh words from his boss, his own cock dripping with more precum, hanging pathetically between his thighs.

He loses himself in Jeongin's deep scent and taste, taking him deep down his throat again, feeling some warm fluid leak against the walls of his throat.

Grabbing his chin between his fingers, Jeongin pulled the eager blonde off his cock, tilting his head and smiling at the state of his secretary. His eyes were brimming with a few tears, just like earlier, his lips were pink and swollen, chin shining with a mix of saliva and precum.

Jeongin harshly pulled at the elder's chin, yanking him up until he sat on his knees in the plush of the mattress, their eyes almost at the same level. Jeongin leaned down to lick between his lips, their tongues meeting inside the elder's mouth, clashing against each other with fervour.

Jeongin could taste himself of the blonde's lips, a salty flavour mixed with the apple and mint from earlier. It was so very addicting, the lewd, wet sounds going straight to his dick.

Suddenly, the taller pushed, making Chan topple back, landing on the soft mattress, red and angry cock bouncing against his chiseled abdomen. Chan gasped, needing a moment to process the fall before Jeongin's naked body pressed right up against his. He could feel the younger's hard length digging into the soft flesh of his thigh, resting against the small bruises beginning to form on his milky white complexion.

"Hands over your head." Jeongin spoke into his ear, rather forcefully pushing the elder's forearms up. Grabbing the leather belt he had just taken off, Jeongin secured Chan's wrists, making sure the leather was snug, elliciting a gasp from him.

"If you fucking move, I won’t let you cum, princess. You understand?" Jeongin dictated harshly, eyes glued to those of the man underneath him.

Chan nodded, shifting his shoulders slightly so his arms rested more comfortably against the pillows above him. Jeongin’s was something not to be messed with, he could see that glint in his eyes. And with the way he touched him, the way he knew so quickly how to play with his body so perfectly, Chan couldn't risk not coming at his hands.

"Yes, sir" he managed to whisper out.

Jeongin smirked at his secretary's compliance, rolling over to his side to get to the lube and condoms stacked away neatly in his bedside drawer. Chan whined at the brief loss of contact, his skin feeling cold where it wasn't against Jeongin's anymore.

"So fucking needy huh, baby?" Jeongin asked, as he shifted down on the bed, making sure not to brush his own sensitive member against the sheets.

"For you, _fuck,_ only for you." he gets as a response from the elder, already breathless.

Flicking the cap of the passionfruit-scented lube open, Jeongin immediately poured a wet stripe over the underside of Chan's cock, making him writhe at the sudden coolness of the liquid. Jeongin maneuvered the lube over the blonde's dick as he would paint on a canvas.

Slowly bringing his two fingers up over the base, pushing the thick liquid to the side and up, skilfully wrapping his long fingers around it. Using his thumb, Jeongin rested it just under the elder's tip, rubbing small circles as his fingers continued to make small movements up and down Chris' member.

Chan was absolutely losing it at Jeongin's small movements, the sensations already putting him on the edge. He didn't know how much longer he could take, involuntarily bucking hips in the elder's hands, creating even more friction between his cock and Jeongin's fingers.

"Tsk, tsk, princess," Jeongin cautioned, "I can torture you like this for ages, you know. Would you like that perhaps?"

"NO! No, _please_ no. I'll be good I promise." Chan choked out at the younger's threat.

"Maybe I should just leave you all needy," Jeongin muttered as he let go of the elder's slick cock, brushing his fingers over his perineum before pressing a finger against his throbbing rim. He could feel the elder twitch under his fingertips.

"... Maybe," he continued, " _that_ might be a good punishment for an incompetent slut like you" he said, thrusting his finger inside the elder as a way to accentuate his words.

Chan gasped at the sudden onslaught, Jeongin's finger already feeling deeper than anything he'd ever felt in his life. He could feel the younger's bony structure against his tight walls as he started to slowly move his wrist.

"What do you say, princess?" the taller asked smugly, "should I just leave you here, _whore_?", thrusting deep at the last insult, making Chan curse at the sudden jolt.

"Fuck, _ah_ " Chan choked out, "please- _ah,_ I'll do- _ah, -_ I'll do anything you want", barely being able to speak as Jeongin thrust his finger in and out of his tight wet heat.

"... Just please fuck me-" he whined, arching his back as Jeongin's left hand slipped around his leaking cock again. The dark-haired man added another finger inside, making him lost in the sensation.

"Channie- fuck you feel so tight" Jeongin whispered out against the elder's skin. Chan could only whine in response as Jeongin scissored his fingers, stretching the elder's just right.

Before Chan could even comprehend the sensation of Jeongin's two fingers slipped in his tight hole, Jeongin pushes in another, making him gasp into the air. Expertly, the younger angles his fingers just right, brushing softly against his prostate, making the nerve-endings shoot hot bursts of pleasure throughout his spine.

Chan let out a deep moan at the sensation, only breathless gasps of " _Jeongin, please"_ leaving his lips as he felt the stretch of his boss' three long fingers and tight fist around his dick.

For the nth time that day, Chan felt as if he was at the brink of bursting, at the edge of white, hot pleasure coursing through his veins until Jeongin would milk him dry.

Unfortunately for the elder, Jeongin abruptly stopped his motions, slipping out his fingers at a torturously slow pace, making him whine at how suddenly open and empty he felt.

Jeongin could watch the fucked-out expression of his secretary every single day, he thought to himself. Nothing was more rewarding than hearing the soft pleas and hums that left the elder's lips, the way his body burned underneath his own, small twitches and spasms run with pleasure under the weight of his own body.

Nothing could compare at how beautiful he looked when his tight heat sucked in his fingers, how the weight of his beautiful dick felt in the palm of his hand. Jeongin could play with his secretary for days, but right now, he needed to feel the elder inside-out, his own cock feeling heavy between his hips.

Pushing himself off his shoulders, Jeongin lifted himself over Chan's body, placing his wet fingertips right against the elder's mouth.

"Open up" he whispered, slipping his coated fingers between the blonde's lips. "I bet you like that huh, you filthy slut."

Chan lapped at Jeongin's fingers, tongue moving hastily between the digits, drinking up the mixture of passionfruit and himself and rolling his eyes back at his boss' harsh words.

Removing his fingers from between the elder's plump lips, Jeongin placed his palm on Chris' shoulder, tugging sharply and flipping the elder over on his bed with ease. Chan gasped at the way Jeongin was so easily able to maneuver him, feeling like he weighed nothing compared to the strength of the younger man.

Jeongin wrapped his forearm around the elder's waist, wrist firm against Chan's taut belly, pulling him up with ease. Spontaneously, the blonde tucked in his knees, raising himself up until his hips were lifted off the bed, ass against Jeongin's firm thigh.

Chan whined at the position, his hands stretched out in front of him, head hanging low between his broad shoulders. Chan moaned as he felt Jeongin ran his hand down his spine, leaving a burning path where the rest of his exposed back felt cold against the air.

Jeongin roamed his hands over his secretary, caressing the divots of his lower back with his thumbs, stretching them to the front and up his sides. The elder's tiny waist stood out against the expanse of his shoulders, fingers sinking deep into his sides as he slid them under his chest, softly caressing the sensitive, pink buds on Chris' chest.

It took Chan all of his strength not to push back against the younger's dick that was pushing against the swell of his ass. It was firm, he could feel Jeongin's heat radiate on him, and at this point, he wanted nothing more than to have his boss inside of him.

Jeongin leaned over Chan, taut chest pressing against the blonde's back. He placed a hand next to Chan's bound hands, nipping just under the elder's ear.

"Okay, princess?" He questioned softly, rubbing soothing circles on Chris' waistline with his left hand. It was yet again a spark of unbelievable softness, in stark contrast to what they'd been doing up till this point. Jeongin's words were thoughtful, a hint of care laced into them.

"Yes" Chan replied firmly.

Jeongin leaned back, pressing two fingers against Chan's hole, slightly pushing in, still teasing the elder a little bit. Grabbing a condom that lay in the corner of the bed, Jeongin made quick work of the wrapper, rolling on the flimsy rubber with an experienced hand.

Pressing his tip against Chris' rim already felt heavenly, Jeongin had to restrain himself from chasing the depth immediately. Pushing in slightly, the drawn-out moans of the elder beneath him reached his ears, only spurring him to press further into his secretary's warm hole.

He pushed in slowly, revelling in the feeling of pressing deep inch by inch, as their lewd sounds filled the bedroom. Jeongin grunted as his hips finally met the swell of Chan's ass. The feeling was incredible, Chan felt so tight around him, swallowing his dick without restraint.

Jeongin hunched over Chan, bringing his forehead to rest just next to his. The sounds of their pleasure mingled together as they both felt Jeongin go deeper at the change in position. Their breaths became one as Jeongin patiently waited for his secretary to adjust.

"God, Jeongin" Chan whined out, "please fucking _move."_

Jeongin chuckled at the impatience of his secretary underneath him. "Don't talk to me like that you fucking _slut_ " he grunted as he immediately started snapping his hips against his secretary.

Chan's lips formed in a silent moan, eyes rolling back as Jeongin spared no mercy, already hitting his prostate dead-on.

"Is this how you want it?" Jeongin seethed with clenched teeth, still rolling his hips speedily.

Chan could only moan in response, laying his cheek on his bicep as his mouth hung open in ecstasy, occasionally letting out soft moans as his boss made the strongest sparks of pleasure shoot through his spine.

He moved his hips back, meeting Jeongin's in the middle, their pace falling into a rythm, both chasing an intense pleasure from each other, coils starting to form in their lower abdomens. Their breaths hitched as their skin slapped lewdly against each other, Jeongin's chest gliding over the pale skin of Chris' back every time they rocked into each other.

"Don't you dare fucking cum before I tell you to, princess" Jeongin panted in Chan's ear, wrapping an arm around the blonde's chest, pulling them both upright until the elder was leaning back against Jeongin. Chan held his tied hands in front of his chest, looking as if he were praying.

The change in position made Jeongin's dick press right against the secretary's prostate, making him twitch against Jeongin's back.

"Fuck yourself on my cock you filthy slut" Jeongin provocatively mumbled in Chan's ear as he wrapped his hand around the elder's throat. With his other hand, Chan harshly pinched his nipple, making Chris buck his hips back against the younger.

Desperate whines leaving his chest, Chan started to fuck himself back on Jeongin's cock, vibrating with pleasure as every stroke inside his walls made him see stars. He leaned his head back against the taller's broad shoulder, gasping as Jeongin's fingers tightened around his neck.

Chan could feel warmth start to spread in him again, only being able to produce soft sounds of _ah, ah, ah_ as Jeongin snapped his hips into the elder's tight heat.

"Are you close, princess?" Chan heard, just above the white noise that was clouding his brain.

Chan nodded shakily, gasping as one of Jeongin's hands made its way to wrap his cock between his slender fingers. Jeongin tugged furiously, bringing the elder incredibly close to the edge again as his own abdomen started to tighten at how tightly Chan was clenching him between his legs.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” left Chan’s lips as a few tears slipped out of his eyes. The sensations his body was going through were so intense, he felt as he would float away and the only things grounding him were Jeongin’s strong arms wrapped around his body.

Tightening his grip on Chris' throat, Jeongin whispered in his ear; "That's it baby, come for me. It's okay, it’s okay"

Hot white flames erupted throughout Chan's body as he came _hard_ in Jeongin's arms, leaning his full weight back against the younger's chest. He felt the finger's around his neck loosen as his dick kept twitching, shooting warm strands of cum against his pecs and all over Jeongin's hands.

He shuddered as he came down from his high, mind still clouded with pleasure as he heard sweet praises fall from his boss' lips straight into his ear.

Before he even felt as if he reached back to earth, Chan cried in overstimulation, Jeongin's cock still brushing against the elder's sensitive spot as he chased his own high.

Jeongin sped up his own hips, plowing in and out of Chan's hole as he held on to the elder's waist to pull him back on his cock at every thrust. The soft mewls of his secretary together with the sensation of his still slightly shaking body against him made Jeongin reach his peak, hips stuttering as Chan kept thanking and apologising to him inarticulately.

He came with a loud grunt, fingers tightening impossibly tight against Chan's waist, sure to leave bruises as he emptied himself in the condom.

They panted against each other, chests moving in rhythm as they both came back to reality.

"Fuck" Chan winced as Jeongin pushed the elder off his body slightly to slip his cock out. Hastily discarding the rubber, Jeongin moved back behind Chan, supporting the elder's weight and leaving soft, featherlight kisses on his shoulders as he undid the leather belt from his wrists.

"You did so well, princess" Jeongin sighed as he guided the elder to lay down on the soiled sheets.

Leaning over Chan, Jeongin pressed a long, deep kiss against the elder's lips before standing up and heading to the bathroom. Returning with a hot towel and some ointment, the younger took his time cleaning up Chris, using soft, warming movements against his bruised skin.

Applying the ointment to Chan's wrists, he made sure the elder was able to move his fingers properly before laying down next to him.

"Thank you." Chan whispered softly as he comfied himself between the sheets.

Jeongin tucked his arm under Chan's head, the elder nuzzling into his chest instinctively. He rubbed soothing circles over the elder's shoulder as his other hand ran its fingers through his soft blonde curls.

He could feel Chan's soft breathing against his chest as the sun started to slip through the window in his appartment, tinting the walls with beautiful orange shapes. The sunlight cast a glow over Chan's smooth pale skin, and Jeongin sighed as he felt a rush of warmth spread throughout his chest, settling him into a deep sleep as well.

Perhaps he does have a perfect idea for _Les Saisons._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! There's a huge possibility for a second chapter, so... ;) 
> 
> twitter
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated :D 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
